Todo comenzó así
by Ligia
Summary: Alguna vez imaginaron a James Potter bailando un ballet? o a Sirius y Remus?. Bueno mi idea es que así sea .2. capítulo arriba
1. Cambio de Planes

1. Cambio de Planes 

La mañana en Hogwarts comenzaba de la misma manera que año tras año. Los alumnos ya levantados comenzaban a prepararse para dirigirse al Gran Comedor, dónde rápidamente comerían sus desayunos; y luego marcharían a sus clases, donde cada profesor dictaría su respectiva materia. Lily Evans no era la excepción, una vez levantada comenzó a cepillarse su rojo cabello, el cual era solo posible compararlo con el rubí. Luego de terminar el trabajo, tomo un par de hebillas y con ellas se recogió el pelo que tapaba su rostro. Su piel era tan blanca y delicada como la porcelana, lo que hacía junto con su cabello, resaltar más sus ojos verdes. La joven miro a su alrededor, su querida amiga, Beatriz Syusón se encontraba aún tirada en la cama descansado, sus párpados cerrados ocultaban sus llamativos ojos azules. Como era normal, le tocaría a Lily despertar a su amiga. El cabello de Beatriz, negro azabache, le tapaba el rostro y su brazo moreno, como el resto de su cuerpo, se encontraba abrazando un osito de peluche blanco al cual las chicas llamaban 'Nieves'.

La tercera en discordia, se llamaba Trigal Rusino, rubia con bucles perfectos por naturaleza. Su altura la hacía desacatar sobre sus amigas, de las cuales era Lily la más pequeña. Sus ojos miel tenían un toque de verde que los hacía especiales. Trigal, o Triti como le decían las otras dos, salía del baño ya peinada y cambiada. La más veloz de las tres, en cuanto a estar lista, estaba en perfecto estado para bajar a desayunar.

- ¿Qué están esperando? – preguntó la joven con la toalla en la mano y poniéndose en pose de taza.

- Mmm... que Bea se despierte, Triti – le contestó Lily poniéndose su mejor cara de inocencia.

- No te veo lista a vos tampoco – gritó Beatriz tirandole lo primero que agarro a Lily.

- ¡Hey! Yo no te hice nada, además ya casi...

- Claaaaaaro, a "ya casi" se le llamaba estar así... – ironizo Trigal mirando el pijama rosa con florcitas de su amiga.

La pelirroja corrió a cambiarse mientras Beatriz comenzaba a levantarse. Para la morena todo lo que se refería a dejar cualquier lugar que ofreciera una comodidad era un ritual. La primera parte consistía en sentarse, luego debía estirar cada uno de sus brazos y bostezar, después miraba a su alrededor mientras peinaba su cabello y ya para lo último se disponía a levantarse.

- Listo – salía Lily renovada y lista para bajar.

- ¿Vas a bajar así...? – alzó una ceja Trigal.

- ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó mientras buscaba el espejo más cercano. Al observar su reflejo notó un pequeñísimo detalle – AHHHHHHHHH! Me olvide de sacarme la crema.

Sin demasiadas vueltas corrió a sacarse la crema que su madre le había regalado la navidad pasada para evitar grasitud en la piel, ya que como bailaba en el taller de Hogwarts necesitaba la piel tersa y suave. Pero claro, no era muy estético bajar al Gran Comedor con una mascara azul por cara.

Un rato más tarde, las tres chicas se encontraban listas para desayunar y dirigirse a sus clases. Como era el primer día de clases todo el colegio se encontraba emocionado de reencontrarse, a pesar de haberse visto la noche anterior. Bajaron casi corriendo las escaleras, no era cosa llegar tarde y perderse alguna de las delicias que el colegio tenía para ofrecerles. A pesar de ser chicas muy delgadas, los dulces eran su perdición. A decir verdad, cualquier cosa digerible lo era. Su fascinación por comer era casi comparable a por la de dormir, en el caso de Beatriz. Una vez ya en el Gran Comedor, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor donde ya se encontraban bastantes alumnos listo para engullir todo lo que encontrasen en su camino.

- Wiiiiiiiiii, Muffins de chocolateeeeeeeee, panqueques con dulce de leche, CARAMELOOOOOOS! – Beatriz devoraba como desesperada todo lo que encontraba sobre la mesa mientras sus amigas, más delicadamente, también comían su desayuno.

- Si no supieras que haces danza con nosotras y eso quema calorías, pensaría que eres bulímica. Lo juro. – comentó Lily entre risa y seriedad al ver a su amiga.

- Mi pediatra dice que la alimentación en un adolescente es de vital importancia...

- ¿Qué no estas grandecita para ir al pediatra? – inquirió Lily recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de Bea.

- Mmm... nadie dijo que no lo fuera, pero simplemente eso no es alimentación, ¡es gula!- suspiro Trigal.

- Habló la que esconde caramelos debajo de la cama... – demandó Beatriz.

"Tilín, tilín"

Dumbledore golpeaba la copa que tenía frente así para llamar la atención de los alumnos que en ese momento comenzaban a girar sus cabezas para dar a entender a su director que habían escuchado el llamado.

- Alumnos, y alumnas- agregó observando la cara de desagrado de parte de Trigal – el comunicado que voy a decir a continuación preferí dejarlo para hoy debido a que ayer deberían estar muy ansiosos por el volver a encontrarse. Como muchos de ustedes sabrán, Hogwarts tiene clases de danza para las jovencitas, y este año ha decidido montar un espectáculo para lo que se necesitaran hombres. Las clases comenzaran a partir de hoy a la tarde y se dictaran durante los horarios normales. Ya que se asignará como una materia opcional deberán elegir entre esa y la que se dicte en ese mismo horario. Claro esta que las horas de danzas no coincidirán con las áreas principales. Bueno, todos aquellos estudiantes que decidan participar, de sexto para arriba podran anotarse en... – hizo un movimiento con la varita y una chicas doradas salieron para permitir aparecer una libreta con una pluma del color de las chispas – el notero. Solo digan sus nombres y la pluma hará el resto. Deberán hacerlo durante el desayuno y luego dirigirse al aula que esta en la torre Sur a las 4 de la tarde, es decir en la última hora de los Lunes. Ya pueden continuar desayunando. –finalizo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Cuatro alumnos sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor se quedaron atónitos luego de escuchar el discurso que su apreciado director acababa de dar. Luego de unos segundos de pensarlo notaron el hecho de que si tomaban esas clases no deberían sufrir el horror de Adivinación que cualquiera de ellos odiaba con toda su alma, exceptuando al más bajito y regordete llamado Peter.

- Yo me anoto! – dijo uno morocho de ojos celestes saltando de la felicidad – por fin me podré librar de Adivinación!. Oh, si, oh si – canturreaba mientras hacía un bailecito sentado y con sus brazos estirados formando círculos al atraerlos hacía su cuerpo. Así repetitivamente.

- Aaaaaaaaay Sirius, esto parece un sueño hecho realidad – sonrió un joven de pelo azabache y ojos miel, el cual se llamaba James, a su amigo.

- Exceptuando el hecho de que no estoy seguro de la danza sea lo nuestro... – para este entonces el castaño del grupo de ojos azules había ligado las miradas de sus dos amigos que claramente querían decirle a Remus que no arruinara sus ilusiones pero prosiguió – parece una oportunidad interesante, y considerando el hecho que este es nuestro último año en Hogwarts. Podría ser, además estoy harto de la profesora.

- Yo no pienso ponerme un tutú rosa y dejar de lado mis hermosaaaaaaaaas clases de adivinación. La profesora siempre dice que seré fuerte y churro(lindo) – chillaba Peter.

- Y a mí me dijo que estas vacaciones moriría Peti querido. Pero bueno, el tutú rosa no te sentaría tampoco, te haría lucir muy gay. – comentó Sirius a la par que le hacía ojitos.

- Es verdad, no tienes nuestros cuerpazos (Nota: y que cuerpos D), para lucirte hasta con un tutú rozado. Pero bueno algunos somos bellos así, por naturaleza – sonrió James galantemente.

- ¿Quién te engaño tan feo, Potter? – preguntó una pelirroja que casualmente caminaba por alló dirigiéndose a su primera clase.

- Las mujeres Evans, las mujeres de verdad saben. Los proyectos de mujeres, como vos, solo ven los proyectos de hombres como Snape.

- Créeme, mi gusto sobrepasa a los proyectos de hombres como él. Y supera en niveles extraordiandorios las muestras gratis de hombres como vos... – para este punto Sirius ya se había atragantado y Remus no lo podía ayudar del ataque de risa que le había agarrado.

La joven se alejo junto con sus dos amigas con una sonrisa de satisfacción más grande que todo Hogwarts. Desde el tercer año que no se llevaba muy bien con James Potter. No es que alguna vez hubiesen sido los mejores amigos, pero en una época eran buenos compañeros, hasta que él había osado darle un beso y ella huyó gritando que era un pervertido. Claro esta, el incidente había provocado la enemistad entre ambos. Para James, uno de los chicos más deseado de la escuela, eso era casi como que le rompieran su escoba último modelo. Por esta razón, creyó que la mejor forma de que Lily se interesase por él era la indiferencia. Pero a ella le encantaba que él creyera eso.

_.. Flash Back .._

Una niña de trece años caminaba por el patio. Su pelo rojo se movía con el viento mientras ella tarareaba una canción de The Beatles. Caminaba despacio para no tropezarse el día anterior había estado nevando y el piso se encontraba resbaladizo. Lily tenía mucha precaución pero no debía llegar tarde a su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ya casi llegando a la puerta para salir a lo terrenos de Hogwarts choco repentinamente con alguien que venía en sentido opuesto.

- Fijate por donde... – comenzó a decir antes de que el chico le ensartara un beso callándola y dejándola sin poder continuar, además de anonadada. – Pero... pero...

PLAF

-...

- La próxima vez que hagas eso no solo te dejo tirado en el piso de una cachetada, sino que te cuelgo de la torre más alta. ¿Capishe? (Nota: creo que se escribe así, en idioma Italiano me lo aprobó ').

- Más que claro, general – fue la respuesta de James antes de volver a abrir la puerta y salir corriendo.

- ¿Quién me iba a decir que mi primer beso iba a ser tan amargo?- suspiro Lily mientras continuaba su camino.

.. Fin del Flashback ..

Lily caminaba despacio junto con Trigal y Beatriz. Las tres sabían que ahora que las clases de danza serían para hombres también, todo iba a ser diferente. Ya no iban a poder sentirse libres, como antes, en muchas ocasiones iban a tener que comportarse como señoritas que, se suponía, eran. Una vez en frente de la puerta del aula la abrieron. Las tres se reían mientras que suponían quienes iban a estar ahí. Pero nada las preparaba para lo que iban a ver...

Fin del Chapter 1

Y si, es re cortito, pero es solo una prueba a haber que opinan. La idea sería hacer algo así como Hogwarts academia de danza, jajaja muero por ver a James Potter con tutú o a Sirius xDD y de ahí surgió la idea. La verdad es que si tuviera éxito sería genial. Espero R/R a ver si continuo con la historia.

Besoooooooos.

.:LiLu:.

-LiGiA-


	2. Ella es la que quiero

2. Ella es la que quiero 

Existen veces en las que uno esta preparado para encontrarse con algo totalmente diferente a lo que estabas acostumbrado pero otras no veces no es así. Lily, Beatriz y Trigal, definitivamente no habían sido previamente preparadas para ver lo que se encontraron al llegar al aula de Danzas.

- ¿Snape...? – preguntó Lily.

- A menos que ambas tengamos problemas de alucinaciones – respondió Trigal.

- Mm... creo que hasta si me encontraba a Potter no me sorprendería tanto.

- A cualquier otro ser humanos sobre la tierra.

- Tal vez se cumplan sus deseos – inquirió Beatriz mientras giraba su cabeza para ver a las tres personas que entraban en ese mismo instante a la sala.

- ¿Y qué le habrá pasado al tonto de Petigrew? – preguntó Trigal.

- Ni idea, no somos sus amigas, no tenemos ni idea. – le dijo Lily.

- ¿Sabes? Es raro que no ande tras las faldas de los otros tres.

- ¡Pero si ellos no usan faldas! – suspiró Beatriz.

- Ay, nena, es una expresión... quiere decir que no ande tras de ellos...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – contestó Beatriz a lo que Lily le había explicado. – Ok, ok. Entiendo. Y si, es raro, pero quien sabe... tal vez esto de bailar no es lo suyo.

- ¿Y es lo de Potter? – Lily levantó una ceja como queriendo decir "JÁ!".

- Bueeeeeno, pero a Potter, a Black y a Remus me los imagino más bailando que al otro gordito.

En ese instante la puerta de el aula se cerro justo después de que la profesora entrara. Una mujer alta, delgada y sonriente. Su cabello oscuro se encontraba recogido en un rodete y su vestuario era una malla de baile color celeste y una pollerita de gasa del mismo tono. La profesora les ordeno a todos que se sentasen antes de empezar con su común discurso de bienvenida.

- Buenas tardes, mis queridos alumnos. A los que se encuentran conmigo todos los años me alegro de verlos nuevamente y a los nuevos les doy una grata bienvenida. Para los que no me conocen, mi nombre es Bianca Terranova y seré su profesora de danza clásica y contemporánea. Este año, nuestro querido director quiere que preparemos dos musicales. Uno para Navidad, por lo que nos queda muy poco tiempo, y otro para fin de año, el que trabajaremos una vez terminado el anterior. Cómo verán la clase de séptimo esta mezclada con la de sexto, ya que ambos cursos tendrán juntos que preparar los musicales. Claro esta, bajo mi autoridad. Ahora sí cada uno de los nuevos me dirá su nombre.

Uno por uno, los nuevos alumnos, fueron diciendo su nombre, casa y edad. La profesora era una mujer a la cual le gustaba saber con quienes estaba trabajando. Se necesitaba saber cuales eran tus bailarines para preparar un evento de esa clase, no todos los días Dumbledore le daba tan bella oportunidad, y ella estaba dispuesta a aprovecharla.

- A ver que es lo que tienen... – empezó Bianca – Mm... primero que nada, los nuevos vengan acá y parense en fila, mirando al frente, por favor. Bueno, den una vuelta. Bien. Ahora empezaremos con un paso fácil. Miren lo que hago y repitan.

La profesora se llevo una mano a la cintura y con la otra agarro un tubo que pasaba por la mitad de una pared completamente cubierta con un espejo. Estiro el pie izquierdo hacía ese mismo lado, después lo llevo adelante y luego a la derecha. (Nota: ténganme piedad xD)

- Ustedes. – miraba fijamente a cada alumnos mientras repetía los pasos indicados. – Y ahora al revés, es decir lo mismo pero con el izquierdo según le corresponde.

Mientras los alumnos varones hacían en cierto sentido el ridículo. Las chicas, todavía sentadas, no podían reír de cuando en cuando por diferentes errores que cometían sus nuevos compañero de clase. Aunque había que admitir que Lily pensaba que estarían peores. Los otros seguían obedeciendo a la profesora, hasta que esta con unas palmadas despertó a las mujeres de su ensoñación.

- Niñas, ahora ustedes vengan también acá. Yo voy a nombrar a cada una y le voy a asignar una pareja. Trigal, estarás con James. Cindy, ve con Remus. Catherine, apúrate y agarra a Sirius. Lily, Severus será tu pareja. – así estuvo por un largo rato nombrado a cada uno de los alumnos hasta que...- y por último Beatriz, querida, a vos te toca Sean.

Un chico alto, morocho de ojos chocolate se le acerco tranquilamente a Beatriz. Era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw. Y se paro junto a ella mientras que le dirigía su completa atención a la profesora, quien ahora sonreía completamente satisfecha de las excelente, magnificas y geniales parejas que había armado.

- Bueno, niños míos, ahora haremos esto, las parejas se pararan de una lado y otro del aula enfrentadas...- se freno al ver que los hombres se ponían de un lado y las mujeres de otro y continuo rápidamente – Pero... no así, sino intercalados en fila mujer, varón, mujer, varón. ¿Se entendió? – preguntó inocentemente mientras hacía ojitos. (Nota: por si no se entendió, los trato de tarados ).

Lo más rápido que pudieron uno a uno, los alumnos, hicieron lo que la profesora les había indicado. Suspirando y quejándose por lo bajo, las tres amigas habían quedado separadas gracias a los caprichos de su profesora y los inútiles de sus parejas, exceptuando a la pareja de Beatriz quien estaba encantada de quien le había tocado.

- Me encanto. Bueno, bueno, ahora queridas, doble vuelta al centro y quedan alineadas de la misma manera que están ahora pero en el medio. Yo pondré la música, y cuando la corte indicare lo que harán ustedes, jóvenes. – señalo a los varones.

La clase transcurrió rápido y las chicas salieron cantando la canción que había puesto la profesora. Mientras se reían, claro esta, de los errores de cada uno de los alumnos. Lily estaba completamente desilusionada de su pareja. Trigal parecía llevarse decentemente con la suya. Y Beatriz... bueno... Beatriz estaba enloquecida y fascinada de lo bien que bailaba Sean y la química que habían conseguido en el baile.

- Les aseguro, fue excelente, se movía como los dioses – sonreía embobada Bea.

- Beatriz, Bea mía, querida. Ya entendimos lo maravilloso que es Sean como pareja de baile y lo malos que son el tonto Potter y el sucio Snape.

- Hey, Li, Lilita, cariño, no es taaaan así. Potter, no es tan malo, y como pareja de baile fue agradable. Así que solo critica la tuya...

- ¿Me traicionas? – se puso una mano en el pecho como si le estuviera dando un infarto en ese exacto momento.

- Ya ya, el oscar a la mejor actriz es para... Lily Evans!. – gritaba eufóricamente Trigal.

- Oh! ¿Enserio? Gracias, gracias. No había preparado un discurso – se secaba lagrimas falsas – pero le agradezco a mis amigas Trigal y Beatriz, por acompañarme siempre. A mis padres, por ser un apoyo moral, darme todos sus valores y formarme como persona. Agradezco a mis profesores y a mi querido director – la interrumpió Beatriz con una exagerado tos. - ¿Qué?

- Nada... solo que tenía ganas de ir a Merendar. La panza me hace ruido...

- Estamos en eso, Bea – le contestó Trigal.

- Arruinaste mi fabuloso discurso, yo estaba tan emocionada. – decía Lily mientras le hacía pucheros a su amiga.

- Perón, mi estomago ruge...

- Siempre lo hace. Pero bueno, así te queremos y ¡así te tendremos! Este sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade. ¿Qué quieren hacer? – preguntó Trigal.

- Y desde cuando te emocionas tanto por una salida al mismo pueblito al que vamos desde tercero. ¿Eh? ¿Eh? – cuestiono Lily.

- Es verdad... casi siempre es la pelirroja – comentario que ligo una mirada de odio por parte de su amiga – es la que quiere ir.

- Mira quien habla... la que siempre quiere pasar por Honeydukes. – ataco Lily.

- Ya, ya, niñas. Solo quiero ir a pasear. ¿Vamos a ir o no? Avisen, así nos apunto. – dio por terminado Trigal al paso que entraba al Gran Comedor.

/././ En el Comedor /././

Un grupo de cuatro chicos se encontraban sentados ya comiendo su merienda antes de ir a bañarse, descansar un rato y por supuesto hacer la tarea hasta que llegara la hora de la cena. El más gordito parecía alejado de la conversación en la que los otros tres estaban inmersos.

- Catherine no baila para nada mal, ella lo tiene todo. – decía Sirius sonriente.

- Cindy era buena también, muy simpática. – opino Remus quien había logrado conversar un rato con la muchacha mientras seguían los pasos que iba indicando la profesora.

- Esa tal Trigal, que pertenece a Gryffindor como nosotros, es también muy agradable. Pensé que iba a ser igual de antipática que Evans...

- Ninguna de las tres es antipática, solo que le caes bien... – decía Remus lo más delicadamente que pudo.

- ¿Insinúas que no soy agradable? Mírame, si soy tan adorable – hacía carita de cachorrito lastimado.

- Tan adorable como lo soy yo transformado... – para estas alturas Sirius había escupido todo lo que tenía en la boca y se descostillaba de la risa, al tiempo que Remus sonreía inocentemente y James miraba con cara de odio a su plato el cual no había hecho nada más que alimentar a su dueño.

Los tres chicos se apresuraron a comer para dirigirse a ser sus tareas. Peter se había negado rotundamente a comer tan "poco"(los otros tres habían comido todo lo que había en la mesa y repetido uno que otro plato) y dijo que subiría cuando creyera que había comido lo suficiente para estar completamente satisfecho(Nota: osea nunca '). James, Sirius y Remus corrieron a la sala común donde otros estudiantes ya estaban realizando todo lo pendiente del día para ducharse y descansar frente al fuego de la chimenea.

- Estoy tan cansado... – suspiró Sirius.

- Padfoot vos vivís cansado, y nunca haces nada. – le decía James con toda su sinceridad.

- Vos estas cansado de estar cansado de no hacer nada, creo yo. – sonrió sarcasticamente Remus.

- ¿Por qué me atacan? – chilló Sirius haciéndose la víctima.

- Sos fácil, esa es la cruel realidad – le respondió James.

- Qué ironía ¿no? Es fácil para tantas otras cosas también – secundo Remus.

- ¿Qué queres decir con eso? Eh eh eh! Yo no soy fácil, en realidad soy codiciado. (Nota: yo lo entiendo a mí mis amigas me atacan diciéndome que voy a misa para seducir al chico que me gusta! Siritus ;.;)

- Bueno, bueno. Cambiando de tema... – continuó Remus - ¿Qué les parece ir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana?

- Vamos una vez a la semana, aunque no haya visita "legal" – susurró James.

- Ya sé... pero esta vez podríamos ir a tomar algo, no sé, a pasear. ¿No quieren? – y la respuesta de James y Sirius fue un levantamiento de hombros indicando que no les molestaba – Listo, entonces nos anoto.

- Como quieras – murmuro Sirius.

-...Voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco – dijo James luego de un rato de silencio.

Se parí y camino directamente hacía la salida, no tardo mucho en traspasar la puerta por la que continuaban entrando uno a uno el resto de los estudiantes de la casa. Algunos tenían un apetito casi tan voraz como el de Peter, otros, que comían más liviana, ya estabas desde mucho antes sentados en la sala, conversando o descansando y algunos pocos, inclusive, haciendo la tarea.

- Mm... ¿A tomar aire fresco? – preguntó Sirius elocuentemente. - ¿Desde cuando toma aire fresco?

- ¿Desde hoy? – dijo Remus levantando sus hombros en señal de que no estaba muy seguro de que tipo de locura extraña se había apoderado de su amigo.

-- Mientras tanto James --

Algo extraño estaba pasándole. No sabía exactamente que era, pero no se sentía del todo cómodo con aquel sentimiento. Por alguna rara razón, este año no había visto a Evans de la misma manera que los anteriores. Algo le había pasado, estaba diferente, cambiada. Todo eso no era bueno, ellos eran enemigos mortales desde aquel 'terrible incidente', que tampoco es que fuese grave, pero había sido un problema para ambos. Caminaba rápido, no quería que nadie notara lo que le estaba pasando. Su piel se ponía de gallina con tan solo pensar en esa joven, de cabello rojo, que olía a fresías. Su mirada, era única, dulce y enternecedora. Pero todo eso no podía estar pasándole a él. Él era James Potter, capitán del equipo de Quiddich, el dandy del colegio, él era espectacularmente codiciado. Pero algo estaba cambiando, esa sensación era nueva, pero había tomado de lleno toda su alma. Su corazón estaba embargado por esos sentimientos.

_Mil ojos mirando hacía a mí, de los tuyos no puedo huir._

_Tu mirada me tiene encantado._

_Si te dejo entrar estaré equivocado._

_Otras manos lo han intentado solo las tuyas me han encontrado._

_Ya no puedo esconder el querer sentirte al amanecer._

En tercer año el había quedado medio enamorado de Lily, pero se lo había negado siempre. Y más después de que ella lo rechazo de aquella manera. Pero es que sus ojos, era imposible evitar seguir su mirada entre miles otras. Era única, perfecta, era posible perderse en ella. No era necesario quererlo, la inercia podía más. Sus manos querían encontrar el cuerpo de Lily, disfrutar de esa piel que parecía más delicada que cualquier otra que haya visto antes. Parecía ser tan suave, tan perfecta.

_De repente en mi vida, hay algo que me tiene... confundido._

_Y no lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar, conservar el asombra hasta el final._

_Mil palabras ya he oído, solo las tuyas no se han desvanecido._

_No puedo escapar de sus sonidos, estoy hipnotizado en un sueño contigo._

Otros corazones han tenido miedo, solo el tuyo es el que quiero. 

No podía ser posible. Ella, Lily Evans, era la dueña de cada uno de sus sueños. Noche a noche, aparecía nuevamente tomando por propio su corazón. Se consumía su vida poco a poco. Ella era la dueña de su alma, de sus sueños, de sus esperanzas, de su corazón, de todo su ser. Cada palabra suya se repetía mil veces en la mente de James. Estaba completamente enloquecido, confundido, el amor le había arrebatado toda cordura.

_Todo para ti, vida, tu amor... _

_quizá sea una tontería no tengo temor._

_De repente en mi vida, hay algo que me tiene... confundido._

_Y no lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar, conservar el asombra hasta el final._

El sabía que muy adentro estaba asustado. Ninguna chica en todo Hogwarts, se le parecía en lo más mínimo a Lily. Ella era perfecta para él. No podía evitar sentir temor, miedo, angustia, sería tan difícil poder hacer que ella sintiese minimamente lo mismo que él. Casi tan difícil que se hace imposible. Cada vez sus pensamiento vagaban más, pero todos eran sobre aquella joven que lo había vuelto a sus pies, sin siquiera ser conciente de ello.

_Mil veces quise estar solo, vivir sin tu amor aunque sea una hora._

_Cada vez vuelve el llanto, y si regreso a ti es que te quiero tanto._

_Mil pensamientos, giran a mi alrededor,_

_hacen que sienta paz interior._

_Al pensar el porque de esta situación, en tus besos encuentro la solución._

El solo quería poder besarla. Sentirla propia, suya, sin que nadie más pudiera vivir aquel momento. Pero ni aunque todos sus sueños fuesen sobre como Lily lo amaba a él, se volvería una realidad. Porque la cruel verdad, es que ella, ni verlo quería. Y el buscaba sentir de forme diferente, pero nada cambiaba, nada mejoraba, todo aquello seguía ahí... atormentándolo. Sentía el deseo de llorar y gritar al mundo entero que amaba a Lily.

_De repente en mi vida, hay algo que me tiene... confundido._

_Y no lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar, conservar el asombra hasta el final._

_De repente en mi vida, hay algo que me tiene... confundido._

_Y no lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar, conservar el asombra hasta el final._

Pero como podía hacer que todo eso que lo enloquecía... se convirtiera en una ¿posible realidad?. Él sabía que las posibilidades eran pocas, demasiado escasas, pero "quien trabaja arduo consigue lo que busca", era lo que su abuela solía decirle cada vez que tenía que hacer algo que no le gustaba mucho pero al fin y al cabo era para algo que él quería. Su rostro se ilumino tras una sonrisa...

Haré hasta lo imposible, porque sepas que te amo como jamás amaré a nadie, él solo verte me hace quererte. pensó James mientras seguía con una sonrisa.

/ Mientras en el Jardín del colegio /

- Lily, vení acá... – Trigal le gritaba a su amiga a la par que la corría por el jardín con Beatriz a su lado quejándose de por qué tenían que hacer eso. – Ya te dije que si no la agarramos ahora no va a querer hacer la tarea. Y después no se baña ni duerme en toda la noche porque cae en la cuenta que la tenemos que entregar mañana. Y al otro día cuando se levanta, se da cuenta que se había quedado dormida, que está sucia y que encima, para colmo de los colmos no tenía su tarea hecha. Já, y no seré yo quien aguante su berrinche de por qué no fuimos buenas amigas y le permitimos hacer todo eso.

- Si si, mi entender perfectamente bien, no ser tan tonta como vos creer – respondió irónicamente Beatriz... recordando porque estaban quedando en ridículo frente a medio Hogwarts. – Pero insisto en que esto es inmaduro y hasta casi degradante... – suspiro.

Las chicas continuaban corriendo, sabiendo que tarde o temprano su amiga tendría que parar y podrían llevarla a rastras a la Sala Común. Pero por supuesto, no se les pasaba por alto el hecho que eso podía tomar un buen rato... después de todo su amiga estaba en excelente estado físico y correría bastante antes de cansarse y que ellas dos lograran al cazarla.

Lily iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos corriendo sin frenar, que sin notarlo había pasado una figura alta y corpulenta que se encontraba frente al lago. Miró hacía atrás sus amigas venían corriendo. Acelero el paso con su mirada puesta en los pies de sus amigas. De repente lo noto, había caído en el lago. Pero ella no sabía nadar, desde pequeña le había tenido terror al agua. Su cuerpo estaba helado sentía que todo su mundo se desarmaba, estaba perdiendo el sentido. No podía ver nada, todo estaba oscuro. Luchaba con el manto de agua, pero sus brazos y piernas no lograban nada, estaba hundiéndose cada vez más. Su cuerpos e dejaba vencer, estaba más pesado de lo normal, se sentía cansada, agotada. Miro por última vez lo que parecía ser un rayo se sol...

Fin del chapter 2

Y bueno! Es cortito pero que sé yo P, me parece que esta bueno jeje , después díganme sus opiniones al respecto!. Gracias a los cuatro R/R que ahora pasare a responder continué con el capítulo dos y si vuelvo a tener respuesta de este capítulo seguiré con el tres del cual ya tuve la idea y empezare ahora mismo. Besos, y que lo disfruten!.

Lamister: Gracias, ojala pienses lo mismo después de este capítulo P, que debo admitir, me gusta más que el anterior.

IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: Gracias, me alegro que te guste ). Y trate de seguirlo lo más rápido posible, pero es que no estaba muy segura de cómo quería continuarlo. Esta me parecía una buena manera. Decime vos que te parece, jeje, espero sea de tu agrado! ;). Besos.

Angie-ayanami: Bueno! Me alegro que te parezca así de bueno, ojala te guste este capítulo, y lo continué tan rápido como pude... pero como dije antes si recibo R/R el tres lo subo más rápido seguro... ) ya que tengo la idea! .

leilawood: Si, nunca había leído sobre algo así. Se me ocurrió viendo una pelí porque justo había estado leyendo un fic de J/L y se me ocurrió algo como ellos dos bailando, y me pareció una idea buena para hacer un fic y he aquí el resultado!. Me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que te guste también este nuevo !. Aunque no entendí del todo a lo que te referías con lo de los personajes, si me explicas mejor... tal vez pueda hacerlo. Algo que es seguro, cada personaje tiene una personalidad, y eso no se puede cambiar, no creo al menos. Gracias por el R/R de todos modos! Espero muchos más eh D.

Bueno, esas fueron las respuestas. Gracias por todo, y me encantooooooo, haber recibido respuestas ya con el primer fic! Me impulsa a seguir, espero volver a recibir R/R de ustedes cuatro y de muchos más por el segundo capítulo que ya esta ahora subido!. Gracias! Besos.

.:LiLu:.

- LiGiA -


End file.
